


Like Holy Wine

by atomictourist



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomictourist/pseuds/atomictourist
Summary: a short missing scene/continuation of William and Julia's picnic in "The Green Muse" (02x05)
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Like Holy Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Murdoch Mysteries to keep sane during Quarantine and well, fan fic happened. Title is from "A Case of You" by Joni Mitchell. This is all my girlfriend's fault (love you!)

Julia wished to god and heaven they had gone somewhere private, somewhere with a bed, so she could get out of the frankly ridiculous layers of skirt and petticoat that were obstructing what she imagined was a very pretty sight.

She drew in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and laid her head back on the picnic blanket. The air was cool against her flushed cheeks and through the haze of absinthe she knew they shouldn’t be doing this in a public park, but she just couldn’t think of a reason why. Not with William’s head between her legs, his mouth gently, almost reverently kissing a path along the inside of her thigh, moving closer to her center with excruciating slowness, as if they had all the time in the world.

She hadn’t expected this when she told him saner heads must prevail, hadn’t expected that wicked, uninhibited smile on his face as he slid down her body and disappeared under her skirts. He was always so buttoned-up, her William, so staid and proper. He would never do such a thing sober, she didn’t think. Fleetingly, she hoped he wouldn’t regret his actions once the effects of the absinthe dissipated; then his mouth closed over her sex and she forgot all else.

There was no doubt he had done this before, his experience made obvious by the way he gently sucked at her clitoris and dragged his tongue along her seam like he was savoring the taste. His strong hands gripped her buttocks and pulled her closer. She bucked against his face, digging her heels into his back and clenching her hands in the blanket and biting her lip to keep from moaning. 

Her orgasm crested all at once, her entire body overcome with sensation. Her back arched off the blanket and her vision went dark for a moment. When she came back to herself she felt as if she were floating.

William resurfaced soon after, his hair disheveled and his shirt in irreparable disarray as he crawled the short distance to collapse next to her. He regarded her with a roguish expression, and Julia could see, she realized with a thrill, the aftermath of her pleasure glistening on his chin. 

She was certain she would never be able to smell fresh cut grass again without blushing.


End file.
